I'll show you
by NL123
Summary: Piper and Alex meet, both from different worlds. Alex being famous and Piper being, well, normal. Sparks fly but are the differences too big?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hi guys, I** **just wanted to try something, I am new to writing and English isn't my first language, so sorry for my mistakes**.

CHAPTER 1

Ofcourse I know _her_. I mean, everybody knows her. She is the star of the american acting world.

I have always thought that she was beautiful, but that is not a strange thing. Doesn't everybody think that she is gorgeous?

 _Alex Vause_

I am Piper Chapman by the way. I live in New York and I own a little bookstore with my boyfriend Larry. I love him, but I've always felt like something was missing. Something like _a real connection_ , you know? Well I guess that I am just imagining that.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Today was a beautiful day in the most beautiful city of the world.

I love New York more than I love anything else. I would give everything up for New York.

So I headed from my small apartment in the middle of New York to our bookshop, near Times Square.

Om my way I bought two cups of coffee at Starbucks, one for Larry and one for me. I stepped back on my bike and made my way over to the bookshop.

The shop was a little, messy room, with books everywhere. Larry was already at the shop so I kissed him to say hi and I gave him his coffee.

"Thanks Pipes, you know I love coffee in the morning."

God, I hate it when he calls me Pipes. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

"You're welcome. I thought you could use it." And with that I walked to the back of the store, to start my job for today: sorting the travelbooks.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It was one o'clock when I heard Larry calling me.

"Piper, honey, I am going to grab some lunch, can I bring something for you?"

"No thanks." I called back. I was slightly irritated because we had not had any visitors today, neither did we yesterday.

I heard the door slam and I moved on with my work, that I had almost finished.

Ten seconds later, I heard the door slamming again, so I thought Larry was back with another one of his annoying questions.

"Larry?" I called, you could hear the irritation in my voice. When nobody answered, I moved to the front and was supprised to see someone else.

It was a tall person, wearing a black, long coat, a black head and black sunglases.

I thought it was a little weird to wear a head at this time of the year, it was very sunny outside.

The person was going through a shelf with cooking books, and the person was standing with its back towards me, so I could'nt see its face.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to sound friendly.

"No thanks, I think I can help myself." The person turned to me and _she_ smiled. It was a warm and beautiful smile and I couldn't do anything but return it.

"If you are searching for a good cooking book, I would not choose that one, but a Jamie Oliver's. I think it helps that he does know what cooking is." I said.

"Thanks, but I will take this one." She walked over to the desk and picked money out of her pocket.

She took her sunglasses off and smiled at me with her big green eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

Suddenly I realised that i recognized her, but I couldn't remember why.

At that moment Larry came in and she turned to look at him. He seemed very surprised but I didn't know why.

"Oh my god, you are Alex Vause! Can I have your autograph, it is such an honor to meet you!" Larry said, almost screaming.

And then the realization hit me. Ofcourse it was her, how could I've not noviced earlier.

I felt very embarrassed because he my boyfriend was acting so childish, but she stayed very friendly.

"Sure, what's your name?" She said with a low, raspy and mostly very _very_ sexy voice.

"It is uuuh La- Larry Bloom." She signed it and gave it to him.

"Well Barry, nice to meet you too." She winked at him and I did not like it at all.

Not because Larry was my boyfriend, but because she winked at _him_ and not at _me_.

Then she gave me the money and our hands touched for a second. It felt magical, but I don't know why.

She thanked me and walked out of the door. Larry was still very excited so I decided to continue my unfinished work and headed to the back.

But there was only one thing on my mind and it wasn't my work.

 _Alex Vause_

 **A/N: So this was it. It is kind of based on one of my favorite movies, can you guess which one? From the next chapter it will go it's own way, so it was only this chapter that was based on it.**

 **Soooo, let me know what you think, should I continue of leave it here?**

 **Review! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: based on Notting hill, you are right :-)**

CHAPTER 2

 _"A soulmate is like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. That someone who makes you a better person. No, actually they don't make you a better person. You do that by yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love them and nothing could ever change that."_

0000000000000000000000000000000

It had been another long day at the bookstore, everything today was annoying. With one exception: I met Alex Vause, and she was even more beautiful than the papers would describe her.

I opened the door of my small apartment and went inside. I did not feel like reading

a book, what I usually did when I came home, so I turned the television on and started watching my favorite serie 'Friends'.

I almost fell asleep, when suddenly my phone ringed. I saw Larry's name on the display and sighed. I didn't feel like talking to him, but since I had been irritated at him the whole day, it felt rude not to answer the phone.

"Hi Pipes." I sighed deeper. That stupid nickname again.

"Hi hon, why are you calling?"

"I thought maybe we could have some dinner at that new famous place, it has got like four stars." I had been hungry for an hour now, so having dinner didn't sound bad at all.

"Sure. Can you pick me up?"

"I'll be there in an hour!"

I changed in a black dress and put on my make-up. I started checking my phone when I heard the bell ring. I opened the door and it was Larry.

"Hi Pipes!" He smiled at me and he seemed very excited so I decided to act happy to see him and I smiled back. He kissed me and I enjoyed it, he can be irritating sometimes but I still love him.

We stepped into his car and started driving to the restaurant. When we arrived, there were a lot of people around the entrance, but I didn't know why so I chose to ignore it.

"Reservation for Bloom?"

"Yes, for me and my girlfriend." Larry said. The waiter nodded and he led us to out table, in the back of the restaurant.

"So Piper, Larry gave me the menu, what do you want to eat?" I chose something and then he started talking about his parents and that they wanted us to visit in the vacation. It wasn't a really interesting story so my mind started drifting off to other thoughts.

"Piper, hello Piper, you are still there?"

"Sorry Larry, can I use the bathroom for a second?" I didn't wait for the answer so I started walking to the bathroom, in the front of the restaurant.

When I opened the door I bumped into someone.

"Ouch, watch out." The raven-haired woman snapped at me and she turned around to meet my face.

My heart started beating faster and I catcher my breath. Shit. Oh my god. It was her. Her green eyes met mine and then she smiled at me.

"Hey, I recognize you, you work in the bookshop, you have that, well uhm, nice boyfriend." She said, smirking.

My cheeks turned red. "Yeah, well, I- uh I am sorry for him, he can act a little childish sometimes. And I uh am s- sorry for the door too." God I hated what she did to me. She made me feel shy and weird and I didn't like the feeling.

"No problem kid, what is your name?"

"Piper Chapman. And you are Alex Vause, I won't have to ask that." I smiled to her and she chuckled.

"So Piper Chapman, I bought your book yesterday, but the cooking part didn't go well, so I decided to have dinner here instead. Maybe you were right about Jamie Oliver after all. What brings you here?" She touched my arm with her fingertips and there was the electricity again. I shivered and I knew she felt it too.

"You can come by sometime and we will get you a better book?" I said, surprised that I just asked here to come by.

She brought her head to my ear and the feeling of her warm breath against my skin made me shiver again. She wispered "we'll see kid" And with that she stepped past me and disappeared among the people, leaving me confused in the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000

She was everywhere I went. In the papers, on the television, on the radio, everywhere. It was because she didn't live in New York and the whole city was excited that she visited it for her new movie.

But days went by and she didn't visit the store. And when I finally thought that she had come, it turned out to be Nicky Nichols, a very good friend of hers.

"Chapman! How are you?"

"Hi Nichols, good you?"

"You don't seem very happy to see me. What's up?"

"Nothing. Leave it."

"Whoah, something is obvious bothering you but I'm not gonna ask, so tell me if you want."

"It's okay Nichols, let's go for drinks." Piper said and they went off.

 **A/N: this was it for this chapter, more Vauseman coming soon! Review as always :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I decided to put a short quote at the betonning of each chapter, read it if you want, could be from a movie or scene you know. And this is written from Alex's point of view, just so you know. Thanks for the reviews guys! ;-)**

CHAPTER 3

 _"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me, and what I'd hoped to give to you forever."_

0000000000000000000000000000000

I know I have a good life compared to others, I am a good actress, I get paid a lot of money, but I've always felt that there was something missing. I don't know, just something.

That was until I met her.

Piper Chapman.

I had had a really rough day, a lot of paparazzi, cooking didn't went well, when I decided to go to a restaurant in the centre of New York. That's when she bumped into me. I recognized her immidiately. The girl from the bookshop, with the more than annoying boyfriend, named Barry or something. But the only thing I know about her now, is where she works and what her name is: Piper Chapman. God, I like that name so much. It sounds good when I say it. And her eyes, so blue-

"Miss Vause, car is ready." My butler knocked on my room and I went back to reality. I walked to the door, greeted my butler and went in the car. I was about to go to a press conference, when I suddenly saw that whe drove past the little bookshop of Piper Chapman. I told my driver I had to get something and went into the store.

I immidiately saw Piper sitting behind the desk, ofcourse reading something.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked, without looking up. "Well, I'd say I came here to change my book, but I'd be lying if I'd say that." She looked up at me and her beautiful eyes went wide open. I saw she was so surprised, she couldn't talk, so I decided to speak.

"Being honest, I'm here to meet a stunning blonde, and talk to her." I said, winking at her. She turned red and smiled shy at me. "Sooo, kid, I was wondering if you could go for a drink with me after your work? You know, to talk about stuff." I groaned at myself, well played Vause, to talk about stuff. She laughed and said: "Well Miss Vause, I'd love to have a drink with you and talk about _stuff_. " Now it was her turn to wink at me and I felt a weird sensation spreading through my chest.

"Pick you up at 7?" I asked and she smiled and I knew what the answer was.

 **A/N: really short chapter, I know, but I figuren out that I'm not a really long chapter person. :-) thanks for the tip about me, her, she, I tried to focus on it, so hope it's better now!**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
 _"Hope, it's the only thing stronger than fear. A little hope is effective, a lot of hope is dangerous. A spark is fine, as long as it's contained."_

0000000000000000000000000000000

Piper was nervous the whole day, knowing that she would have dinner with Alex Vause in the afternoon.

"Piper, where are you with your thoughts today?!" Larry said irritated.  
"Sorry Lar, I don't feel good, is it okay if I go home a little earlier?" Piper asked, feeling a bit guilty because she was lying to her boyfriend.  
"Yeah, sure, feel better soon." He kissed her and Piper went outside. She stepped in her car and drove home.

0000000000000000000000000000000

At 5, Piper took a shower and started to dress. Suddenly she realised that Alex didn't know where she was living and that Alex would pick her up at the bookstore.  
 _Shit, Larry was working there now._. She decided to call Larry and ask where he was at 7.

"Hi Pipes, what's up?" Larry asked. "Uuuh Hi Larry, where are you at this moment?" Piper asked, awkwardly. "At home, why?"  
"Oh no nothing, have a great afternoon." Piper said, suprisingly relieved, and she put down the phone.

At 6:30, Piper stepped on her bike and made her way to the bookstore. When she arrived, Alex wasn't there yet, so she decided to go inside and she sat down.

Suddenly she heard the loud sound of an motorcycle, and she went outside. There she saw probably the most sexy thing she had ever seen, a woman in leather on a motorcycle, and not just a woman, Alex Vause.

"Hi kid, didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?" Alex asked, putting her helmet down. Piper still not in the position to say anything, chuckled. _God Alex loved that chuckle._ "Sooo Alex Vause, what are the plans?" Piper asked, seeing that Alex was staring at her too. "Ever heard of suprises, kid? Here you have a helmet and now sit." Alex winked and pointed at her black motorcycle. Piper took the helmet hesitantly, and sat down, and put her hands at Alex's waist, a little nervous.  
Alex chuckled at the nervous sight Piper had and placed her hands on top of Pipers hands, at her waist. "No worries Pipes, I'll drive calm." And with that she started the bike and they headed to the place Alex would take her.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"O my god, Alex, this place is so nice! But there's nobody, why is that?" Piper asked, with wide eyes. "That is, kid, because I reserved this place for us." Alex smiled and Piper thought she had the most beautiful smile. "Geez, the whole place?" "Yeah, and the food here is really nice, so now read the menu and decide." Alex winked and handed her a menu."

Piper had decided and Alex had too, and after the waiter had come, they started to talk. "So Piperrr Chapman, tell me your story." Piper loved the way Alex said her name. "Oh, there is really not much to tell. Two parents, two brothers, Danny and Cal. Moved to New York after university, and started the bookstore, because I love literature. See, not much to tell. What about you Alex Vause? What is your story?" Alex nodded and began to tell. "One parent, Diane Vause, also my best friend, went to Los Angeles when I was 19, started acting and that's it. " Piper understood that Alex didn't want to talk about the one parent thing, and exactly at that moment the food came.

"So, Alex, Piper said between her bites, how long are you staying in the big Apple?" "I was leaving tomorrow, but a certain sexy blonde may have changed my plans." Alex smirked at her with the typical Alex Vause smirk, and Piper felt her cheeks getting red.

 **A/N: this was it, more coming soon, am I the only one that can't read the new reviews since 31 december? Weird.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"I l _ove that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night."_

0000000000000000000000000000000

After Alex and Piper had finished their meals, Alex decided it was time for a dessert. So they walked to the Ben & Jerry's store near the restaurant where they just ate and decided to buy some

icecreams. "So Piper, what is your favorite flavour?" Alex asked, looking through their list with flavours. "Uuh I think strawberry, but chocolate chip cookies is a close second." "A close second? Mmm, she'll have coconut and I'll have that too." Alex said, talking to the lady behind the desk. She chuckled at Piper's expression when Piper heard that Alex had just ordered coconutice, from which she didn't even know it existed.

When they got their icecreams, Piper asked Alex why she didn't order something they knew. "You know kid, I like trying new things, just as I like you, so I -Suddenly two strangers came to them and started talking to Alex. "You are Alex Vause right?" Alex nodded, clearly irritated. "Can we have your autograph?" "Yeah sure. Alex gave them her autograph but they didn't walk away so Alex looked questionfully at them so they asked for her number, because she was "very hot"

Piper sighed and Alex looked more irritated than she already was. "Listen, do you really think I'm gonna give you my number? And don't you see you guys are interrupting a conversation? What the fucking hell?" Piper was suprised at Alex's language but she laughed. The guys, also surprised, walked away.

"Sorry Pipes, happens a lot." Alex said, looking at the floor. "No worries Al, I just sat here and enjoyed my coconut icecream" Piper chuckled. "So, it's time to go home" Alex said and Piper agreed. Alex walked Piper home and when they reached Piper's door, Alex began to speak. "I had a really nice time, kid" and with that she kissed Piper on the cheek, and walked away.

Piper stood there, confused by what just had happend. She went inside and she could still feel Alex's lips burning on her cheek. She decided to go bed so she put on her pajama's but suddenly a paper fell out of her jeans. It was Alex's number. She couldn't feel happier.

 **To Alex Vause: goodnight Al and thanks for walking home. X P.**

 **To Piper Chapman: No problem kid. Goodnight. AV.**

0000000000000000000000000000000

Piper woke up at 10 by the sound of her phone. She groaned and picked up.

"Geez Nic, it's saturday morning, you woke me up."

"Sorry for that Chapman, but I haven't seen you for like ages, so want to go for breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be at your house in half an hour." And Piper hang up. She took a quick shower and went to Nicky's apartment.

She ringed the bell and Nicky opened the door. "Ah good, you didn't bring that annoying boyfriend of yours. Now we can have breakfast in peace." Nicky said and Piper hit her playfully.

"So" , Nicky continued, "what have you been doing the past days?" "Just working in the bookshop" Piper said, and added "and I went on a date" saying that, she blushed.

Nicky didn't seem to notice and said: "Chapman I don't want to hear stories about you and your boyfriend fucking, get it?" Piper laughed. "No not on a date with Larry, but like on a real date."

Nicky's eyes went wide open and she stared at Piper. "Whoa Chapman, with who?" Piper chuckled and then turned serious. "You wouldn't believe me anyway, so I'm not gonna tell you Nichols."

"No I swear I'll believe you, just tell me!" Nicky begged with puppy eyes and Piper gave in. "Right. With Alex Vause."

"Haha funny Chapman, tell me with who" "No I swear Nic, I went on a date with Alex Vause."

The only thing Nicky could do was laugh in disbelief. "B- but how Piper?" She asked, now serious. "I have no idea, Nic, but she was very nice.." Nicky laughed. "Yeah she'd better be nice, she is the most fucking wanted actress of the world! I didn't even know she was into women, by the way!" That was the sentence Piper knew was coming. She didn't know Alex Vause was into women either, but she took Piper on a date, so it was obvious, wasn't it? "Yeah I didn't too, but apparently she is?" Piper said, looking at Nicky, with a face full of hope. At that moment she felt her phone vibrate.

 **To Piper Chapman: Good morning kid, have you slept well? Are you free tomorrow?**

 **To Alex Vause: Good morning too Alex, have slept very well, what about you? I'm free tomorrow!**

 **To Piper Chapman: well I slept well too, dreaming about a certain blonde ;) I'll pick you up at your place around eight?**

 **To Alex Vause: I look forward to it Al Xx P**

 **To Piper Chapman: me too, kid**

"O my god you are texting Vause, aren't you? I know that look in your eyes Chapman, you like her!" Nicky yelled. "Stop it Nichols, don't say that, I like her as I like a normal person, nothing more!" Piper said, almost angry. "Yeah ofcourse Chapman, like I said, I know that look in you eyes!" Piper sighed and decided to not fight against Nicky because she wouldn't win anyway.

"Okay, as you say, Nic, I may like her a little bit, but now shut up about it and we will talk about you and that italian girl, Loma, or something, right?" "Lorna kid, but not much to tell, although I may like her as well." Nicky said, chuckling. Piper laughed too.

"So Chapman, how is she in bed?" Piper choked. "Why are you choking, you have slept with her, don't you? I mean she is the hottest woman on earth!" Nicky winked. "That is none of your business Nichols, and if you really want to know: no we haven't slept together, since it was our first date yesterday, and normal people don't sleep together on the first date." Nicky laughed and realised she didn't belong to the normal people Piper was talking about.

 **A/N: this was langer than usual :-) I hope fanfic will fix this thing that I can't read reviews :-) anyone idea's for things to happen in this story? Review them !**


End file.
